Biometric data is available for people identification. Large databases of biometric data such as FBI's Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System (IAFIS) are available. Databases containing modalities other than fingerprints such as for retina scans, etc. are also available and stored in large biometric corpuses. When biometric data is captured for a person of interest, biometric corpuses may be searched using the captured biometric data as a probe to ascertain if the person is in the biometric corpus. If found, the person may be better identified by additional information collected in the biometric corpus.